Tears for the Lost
by RinDreams
Summary: Oliver deals with the slow loss of Percy's sanity at the hands of someone close to him.


Tears for the Lost By Rin  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, no money. Yada yada yada. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
WARNING: There are Character deaths in this storyline! If that bothers, upsets, or generally pisses you off, then don't read it.  
  
A/N: Feel free to send me feedback or review. Trust me, nothing makes a person write more on a story you might enjoy than feeding their ego. *grin* Flame me at your own risk. I'll warn you, I'm not gentle with my replies on those. And, I usually post any that I get on my website for one and all to view.  
  
* The mixed group of wizards and witches talk quietly to each other in the empty room. The room is plain and businesslike in appearance. The only furniture being a long rectangular table surrounded by chairs, takes up the most room. Most of the conversations are kept low and quick, answered mostly with nods or shakes of the head. Suddenly, a door on the right of the room opens and three wizards and a witch walk briskly into the room.  
  
One of the wizards addresses the assembly, "All right everyone, settle down please. I'm sure most of you are familiar with these three so I'll turn the floor over to them and their expertise here." The wizard sits down and begins to arrange himself smartly in his chair, picking at a piece of lint in mild irritation.  
  
Another of the wizards steps forward and nods around the room, his green eyes flashing. "We've recently come across some information that might not only land us both the Malfoy's red-handed but Voldemort's mistress as well." He stops speaking as the shock hits the assembled group and they begin to talk animatedly, each on clamoring to be heard and have their questions answered. Holding his hand up, silence fills the room quickly. "We already have a team assembled and will be moving in quickly. None of you are allowed to leave this room until one of the four of us return here."  
  
Saying nothing more, he turns to his two partners in and nods succinctly. The older wizard rises and follows them toward the door when the loud, angry protests fill the room. Stopping just short of the door, his hand hovering about the knob, he turns and gazes at the outraged group. "The answer to your questions is a simple one. We don't know whom among you might be working for Voldemort and I don't intend to take the chance that you might warn him. Those of you that don't work for him can surely understand my motives. Good day."  
  
With this said, the young man and his two companions nodded to the red- haired wizard they had walked in with, and turned to leave. Turning to outraged assembly, he gazed at them smiled somewhat coldly. "I wouldn't suggest trying to disapparate out of the room, as it has been spelled against it. It has likewise been spelled to bar anyone from apparating in as well." Nodding smartly, he walked out and locked the door behind him with a wave of his wand.  
  
*  
  
Joining the trio in the hall, he nodded slightly at them as the stepped up around him to follow him down the hallway. A moment later, they exited the building and walked a short distance to a flat, where the red-haired wizard produced a key and unlocked the front door, motioning the other three before him.  
  
Closing and locking the outer door behind him, he turned and walked up the flight of stairs directly in front of him, opening the door at the top and stepping into the crowded room. There are approximately eighteen wizards and witches present, all being part of the Order of the Phoenix, preparing to strike a deadly blow against the Dark Lord.  
  
Signaling to the green-eyed young man, he took his spot at the edge of the crowd and waited. The witch next to him leaned over and whispered to him. "I hope the information we were given was correct. I can't help but admit that I am worried about this Percy."  
  
He nodded slightly and smiled softly at her. "Just remember, Harry wouldn't lead us into any situation where he was unsure about the outcome." Then, one of the witches held up a battered teapot and he crowded around it with those around him, touching the spout and feeling the pull of the portkey.  
  
*  
  
An instant later, he was standing in a room filled with muggles and members of the wizarding world, all in some stage of either physical or mental distress. He could hear the commotion as curses and counter-curses were flung around the room. Looking about quickly, he spotted the small door, almost hidden at the back of the room and headed toward it.  
  
Ducking a Cruciatus curse that was flung at him, he fired back with one of his own, felling the death eater, whom he noticed with a grim smile was Marcus Flint. Moving faster toward the door, he was stopped abruptly by a figure stepping in front of him. Percy glared at the young man and was about to order him aside when the young blonde raised his wand, he face twisted in a sneer. "Say hello to your brother for me."  
  
Before the killing curse could come from his lips, he was hit with a Imobulous curse and froze where he was. Turning quickly, Percy saw Hermione move across the floor, her mouth, normally curved in a slight smile, was showing a smirk of triumph. "Go on Percy, I'll cover your back."  
  
Nodding at her, Percy stepped up to the door and swung it open. The room was small and cramped, filled with small beds each one containing a child. At the sound of the door being thrown open a woman, clothed completely in black spun to face down the intruder. Her wand was in her hand, held not out in front of her, but to the head of the small girl she was using as a shield. "Hello Percy. I was wondering when you were going to come to my rescue." Her voice cut across the room ringing with disdain and sarcasm.  
  
"Not this time Ginny. I can't cover for you anymore. Harry's here, along with Ron and Hermione." Watching his sister's face, he saw the brief flicker of fear in her eyes, before she shut her emotion down, becoming Lady Voldemort once again. "It's over, Gin. You have to come with me, let the child go." Percy held his hands up in a gesture of peace, and stepped toward her.  
  
"Never." She whispered a quick curse and the girl in front of her collapsed in heap. Rushing forward, Percy knew she was dead before he even reached her. Glaring up at his sister, he watched her laugh with delight as she disapparated from the room, leaving him behind with the dead girl in his arms and moans of the other children in the room.  
  
*  
  
Percy arrived at the Burrow that evening having to fight the exhaustion of the day. He had promised Harry that he would come by and inform his parents of the successful capture of Lucius and Draco Malfoy, along with quite a few more death eaters than they had expected. They had definitely struck a hard blow to Voldemort tonight, how hard remained to be seen but a victory not to be taken lightly. As he stepped onto the porch he heard muffled cries through the door. Panic overtaking exhaustion, he pulled his wand and rushed into the house.  
  
Coming into the living room, he never saw the figure hiding in the shadows that broke his arm. One minute he was coming through the door scanning the room and seeing his family in the throws of curse, and the next he was on the floor cradling his right arm as he watched Ginny laugh while she tortured their family. "What's the matter Percy dear? Drop your wand?" Ginny's voice was cruel and biting.  
  
Lunging forward to grab his wand in his left hand, he bit down a scream as a booted foot connected roughly with his broken arm. "I don't think so, boy. The Dark Lord's Mistress isn't done with you yet." Risking a glance up, he came face to face with Jaren Lestrange, Draco Malfoy's uncle.  
  
Percy watched as Jaren reached down and picked up Percy's wand, placing it inside his robes. His attention was brought back to his family as he heard his mother scream loudly. As he watched, horrified, he saw his mother reach for Ginny in a last, vain attempt before she slumped to the unmoving to the floor. "Oh, that's too bad. I thought for sure she would have lasted the longest," Ginny mused. Turning from the body of her mother, she began to point her wand at each of their remaining family members, killing them one by one. "Now, for the best part. Ron. I must say, I was rather surprised to have found you here before Percy. I figured you would have stayed behind to rejoice with Potter and that mudblood tramp of yours. But this is just an added bonus."  
  
Percy watched as the curse was lifted off Ron. As Ron struggled to rise, Ginny froze him place with an Imoblus curse and continued to speak. "You've cost us dearly, Ron. Do you have any idea what an important project that was that you ruined tonight? The three of you are the most aggravating individuals I have ever met! And to think you've been sleeping with that filthy mudblood!" At this point, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, he eyes wild.  
  
"You can do whatever you want to us Lady Voldemort but we will defeat you." Ron's voice came out choked as he fought the curse holding him.  
  
"What, not calling me Ginny anymore? Am I no longer your darling sister?" Ginny's voice held actual amazement at his statement.  
  
"I don't.have.a.sister," he ground out.  
  
"You're right, you don't have a sister. Would you like to know why? Because you're dead Ron." With this said, Ginny pointed her wand at Ron and killed him violently. Turning her attention to Percy, she laughed when she saw his face. "Remember this. I don't take kindly to those who turn their backs on me. I'll let this go as a warning Percy, because of all you've done for me. But it's the only one you'll ever receive. What's the matter Percy? Cat got your tongue?" Not waiting for an answer, she swept out of the house, followed by her bodyguard.  
  
Percy moved just enough to reach his mother's side. Pulling her into his lap, he whimpered as the pain of his broken arm shot through him like a lance. Reaching down with his left hand, he brushed Molly's hair away from her forehead and kissed it softly. "It's ok Mum. I'm here."  
  
Percy remained where he was, cradling his dead mother's body in his lap. Oliver and Harry found him there the next morning, still telling his dead family that they would be fine.  
  
*  
  
Oliver sighed as he put down his end of the heavy trunk. Harry nodded from the other end and smiled. "We tried to do the best we could with it. Sorry."  
  
Glancing around the tower room, Oliver shook his head. "Eh, don't worry about it, Harry. We'll make do. Give me some time and I'll have it tip- top in no time. Is Hermione bringing Percy up?" Turning toward the door, Oliver's question was answered as Hermione came in with Percy behind her, followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  
  
"You should be fine here, Oliver," Professor Dumbledore told him softly. "This tower is off from the occupied areas of the school so you don't have to worry about the students making too much noise. Severus has informed me that the students have also been informed that this tower is now 'out of bounds' to them so that should deter most of them. Those that do venture this way will find themselves promptly back in the Great Hall before they can climb the stairs. This is particularly nice touch, I felt." Professor Dumbledore smiled softly at Oliver, his eyes shining with humor when Percy suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hermione! What on earth are you doing here? Oliver, look! It's Hermione and Harry, come to visit with us. So, have you two decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Oliver turned to see Percy guiding Hermione over to the couch, still covered with the dust cloth. Reaching down, he pulled it off and grimaced at Oliver. "Oliver Wood! How many times have I told you not to leave this bloody costume lying around like this?"  
  
Murmuring and apology, Oliver walked over and took the cloth from Percy. "Sorry, Perce. It won't happen again. Let me just go hang this up." Walking over to where the Headmaster and Professor Snape stood, he smiled a small apology to them. Professor Dumbledore nodded gently and motioned for Oliver to follow him.  
  
Oliver followed the headmaster to his office and took the seat the older wizard indicated. After seating himself at his desk, he sat back and regarded Oliver before speaking. "How long has he been like this again?"  
  
"Six months. He started slipping away a few days after we found." Oliver broke off, unable to continue. He and Harry had arrived at the Burrow, along with Hermione, that following morning, to celebrate a small victory with the Weasley family. Looking back now, Oliver felt like it was years in the past. The war had been slowly escalating to the point that they knew it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort came out of hiding. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was still refusing to believe that the Dark Lord had returned.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, along with Harry, had continued to fight against Voldemort in secrecy from the rest of the wizarding world. As of this point, there were 87 wizards and witches that comprised the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix. Oliver was brought in shortly before that fateful night.  
  
The three of them had apparated into the back yard and were headed into kitchen when they noticed the house was quiet, which was extremely unusual for the rowdy family. Entering the house, they had found the remnants of an interrupted meal on the table and headed straight for the living room, wands drawn. Walking into the room, Hermione gasped as she spotted the bodies. She and Harry ran straight for Ron's limp form as Oliver knelt beside a dazed Percy who was still clutching his mother's cold body and rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
Oliver reached for Percy's arm, tears already coming down his face and touched him gently. Percy came to with a hiss of pain as the broken limb shifted under Oliver's touch. Pulling his hand back quickly, he noticed the injury and looked up at Percy's pale face. "Perce-love, what happened?"  
  
Blinking slowly, Percy shook his head and gazed around the room, resting his eyes on Harry and Hermione. They were both on the floor next to Ron. Hermione had Ron's head in her lap and was crying silently while Harry was seething with anger. "Ginny."  
  
Harry and Hermione raised their heads at the whispered name. "She did this?" Harry's soft question carried across the room, filled with fury and malice. "Why? She has never come after them before."  
  
"It was revenge. Oh, Oliver, I can't deal with this," Percy said softly. He leaned into Oliver's chest and released his mother's hand as Oliver picked him up from the floor and cradled him in his arms.  
  
"We have to get him to Dumbledore," Oliver said quietly. Harry nodded and reached for Hermione. Taking her hand, he held onto her as they disapparated out of the quiet house. The week that followed was a blur to Oliver. Poppy had mended Percy's arm immediately also treating him for shock as well. She tutted at Oliver at Percy being left so long in his condition. Finally releasing Percy from her care, Poppy had turned and left. The funeral for the Weasely family had been quiet and small, considering that many didn't want to anger the Dark Lord by attending. Oliver had taken Percy who had stood resolute throughout, flanked by Charlie and Bill, both looking on with murder in their eyes. It had taken a long talk from Dumbledore and Harry both before they could be convinced that hunting Ginny down was the last thing they wanted to do.  
  
Charlie had returned to Romania almost immediately. Bill instead of returning to his work at Gringots had resigned and went to work for Dumbledore and Harry full time, working as a go-between and messenger for the Order. He came to see Percy quite a bit but usually left after a very short visit, unable to bear witnessing his brother's slow descent into madness. Oliver realized that he hadn't heard from him in almost a month.  
  
Looking up at the old wizard seated across from him, he blushed when he realized that he had gotten lost in his memories. "Sorry Professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly and nodded. "It's quite all right Oliver. You have been through quite a bit in the past months. You're strong, that's what Percy needs right now. Although, you do realize that he may never come out of this protective world his mind has constructed." The last statement was said softly but with wisdom behind the words.  
  
Nodding his head, Oliver swept a tear from his eye and looked away. "I know. Professor, have you heard from Bill lately?"  
  
Nodding his head, Dumbledore looked past Oliver into the outer room of his office. Oliver turned in his chair and saw Bill standing there, a small smile of greeting on his face. Rising from his chair, Oliver walked forward to greet the eldest Weasely and was pulled into a rough hug.  
  
"How is he?" Bill's question was soft and full of concern.  
  
Sighing softly, Oliver realized that he couldn't lie to Bill about Percy's condition. "It's getting worse. He's losing himself in his world more and more often as the days go by. There are times that he doesn't even see other people that are in the room with him."  
  
Nodding his head softly, Bill remained silent for a while. Dumbledore rose and came to stand next to Bill. "William, you have something for me?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Here, Sirius asked me to deliver this to you at once." Bill held up a scroll, sealed with a bright green wax seal, bearing a wolf's paw imprint. "Remus was able to gather some fantastic evidence for us about Voldemort's new plans."  
  
"Ah, excellent. Oliver, if you would excuse us? I think you might want to head back to Percy and see to it he's settled in properly for the night." With this said, Dumbledore turned and led Bill toward his desk, leaving Oliver to show himself out.  
  
*  
  
As Oliver climbed the steps up to the tower, he could hear Harry and Hermione talking quietly in the hall just outside the door. As he approached them, he saw the concern on their faces. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's retreated back to school now," Hermione answered softly. Harry reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Nodding his head, Oliver headed toward the door and stopped. Turning to Hermione and Harry, he smiled. "Thanks for staying with him while I talked to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"It's no trouble, Oliver. Just let us know if you need anything else, you know where our quarters are." Harry led Hermione down the steps, leaving Oliver standing alone in the hall.  
  
Turning back to the door, he opened it and stepped inside, trying to school his face so that his worry wouldn't show. "Perce, I'm back."  
  
"Where have you been?" Percy demanding question hit Oliver like a wall, shocking him into silence. As he looked around the room, he saw pieces of parchment and books scattered about. "We have our Potions final tomorrow, or did you forget about it? I promised to help you study for it, you can't afford to do badly on this test Oliver. You're N.E.W.T.S. depend on it." Nodding his head, Oliver mumbled a soft apology. "I lost track of time. Let me go get my books. I'll be right back, I forgot them in our dorm room."  
  
"Fine, just hurry." Percy turned back to the parchment he was holding and began scribbling frantically on it. Oliver moved to the stairs and watched him for a moment, waiting for Percy to turn and smile at him.  
  
After a few moments, Percy continued to ignore Oliver, so Oliver walked up the stairs and into the room he and Harry hade made into the bedroom he and Percy would share. Walking over to the window, he pushed the wide panes open and looked out and the clear, night sky. The stars were twinkling overhead, beckoning to him.  
  
Realizing that Percy wouldn't miss him for a few minutes, he grabbed his broom and headed out the window, gaining altitude quickly. Oliver wasn't sure how long he had been flying around the old castle but he swung back toward his tower when he spotted the figure standing on a balcony watching him.  
  
Swinging the broom around, he landed softly next to Professor Dumbledore and smiled slightly. Reaching up to wipe at his face, he felt the tears he had been shedding since he had left the room, he hiccupped softly.  
  
"Why are you crying, Oliver?" Professor Dumbledore's question was soft, but carried clearly in the space between them.  
  
"Tears for the lost, Professor," Oliver said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Tears for the lost."  
  
END. 


End file.
